


It's a kind of magic

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Rafael has always been kind of discouraged for not having magic like Magnus and Max. However, when his aunt Clary teaches him a magic trick, he can't wait to show it off to his dads and his little brother.





	It's a kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and found it today on my computer... After I did a bit of thinking I decided to finally publish it, because why not? xD  
> It's not a lot, just fluff in its purest form to be honest.  
> I hope you're going to enjoy it. ^^

Little Max was sitting on the floor of the living room, just as his big brother had instructed him and he was happily rocking himself back and forth, giggling as he was watching Rafe, who was walking up and down the living room, preparing for a ''magic show''. Now, the little boy was always discouraged that he didn't have magic like Magnus and Max did, but his aunt Clary had taught him a few of _Mundane_ magic tricks and he was very eager to show off his new skills to his younger brother, who was patiently waiting for him to begin his little show.

For the magic trick that he had learned, Rafael needed only a coin and he had practiced it enough for him to know how the trick went and what to do to make it even more interesting. It wasn’t really magic, which really left the little boy kind of disappointed, but with the trick he would be able to create an illusion of making the coin disappear just by blowing on it, so in a way, that still counted as magic… if he made other people believe that he also possessed some magic powers. When he was finally ready, he stepped in front of the little warlock and showed him the coin that he had gotten from Magnus. The little boy took it without his father’s permission and little did he know that the coin was valuable a whole lot more, but Rafe didn’t think about that at all. All that he knew was that the coin was golden and shiny; perfect to show off his routine.

“See this coin, Max?” asked the seven year old and the younger one’s eyes stopped on the coin, which was in Rafael’s fingers, eyes widening and he nodded, coming a bit closer, so that he could have a better look at it.

“So cool,” said Max and took it into his hand when Rafael handed it to him. “Is it papa’s?” he then asked, remembering that Magnus had some of coins looking like that in his collection. Rafael nodded and Max’s eyes lit up as he continued spinning the coin around in his little palms. Up until then, he had never touched one, because Magnus kept them locked behind a glass.

“I will make this coin disappear,” said the young Shadowhunter and placed the coin in between his fingers, Max’s eyes widening. Rafael smiled proudly when he saw that his brother looked impressed with that he had told him and he patted his own chest. “Aunt Clary taught me this magic trick, so just watch,” he then added and Max cocked his head to the side.

Max knew that Rafael was a Shadowhunter and Shadowhunters didn’t possess magic, like warlocks did. So, knowing all of that, made the little boy even more interested, placing his little blue palms together and he then clapped with them excitedly. “Show me, show me,” he then exclaimed happily and pointed to the coin. “But won’t be papa angry if we lose the coin?” he then asked, thinking that Rafael would make the coin disappear forever.

“I’ll make the coin come back,” stated Rafael and smiled when a loud and impressed ‘oh’ left his brother’s mouth. “Ready, Max?” he then asked and held the coin up, just like he remembered Clary doing and Max just nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the coin, excited to see the magic trick.

“Ready!” announced the five year old and straightened himself up as well.

“Okay,” said Rafael and extended his arms out in front of himself, palms looking up, the coin resting in the palm of his right hand. The boy made sure to wear a long sleeved shirt, pulling the sleeves down his other hand. “I’ll make the coin disappear with just a snap of my finger,” he stated and Max’s eyes grew with curiosity. With his free hand, Rafael started waving his hand around, mimicking Magnus when he would conjure magic. Not knowing where to look, Max kept looking around the waving hand and then suddenly, Rafael brought his hand closer to the right one, snapped fingers of his left hand and closed his palm, which was holding the coin, bringing it closer to his lips. He then blew onto his fist and then slowly opened up his palm, the coin no longer in his hand.

“It disappeared!” exclaimed little Max and started jumping up and down, giggling. Because he knew that real magic existed, he didn’t question how Rafael did that. He was beyond happy to see that his older brother had magic as well and he then frowned. “How will you make it come back?” he then asked curiously.

“You’ll see,” said Rafael with a smile on his face and brought his right hand closer to Max, reaching behind his ear. As he pulled back, the coin was back in his fingers and Max quickly touched his ear. Where did the coin come from? Did Rafael pull it out of his ear? Beyond confused, Max just kept staring at Rafael, his hand still on his ear.

“It was in my ear?” whispered the little boy and when Rafael nodded, Max let out an excited scream.

That was enough to startle both Magnus and Alec, who were currently in the kitchen, cooking dinner. It was one of the rare nights that Magnus decided he was in the mood to cook, so while the two parents were in the kitchen, their kids were playing in the living room. When they suddenly heard Max’s scream, both of them dropped what they were doing and hurried to the living room, worried of the worst. However, weight lifted off of their chests when they saw that nothing appeared to be wrong.

“What happened?” asked Magnus, still looking around the room, just to check if everything was really okay. Alec, on the other hand, walked closer to the younger boy, concerned look on his face, kneeling down to his youngest son, placing his hand on top of the boy’s blue hair. Max just looked up at his dad and turned his head to the side.

“Why did you scream, Max?” asked Alec softly and Max pointed at Rafe, who wore a proud smile on his face.

“Raf,” pointed out Max. “He knows magic,” he then said, speaking fast and excited, Magnus confused when he heard that, Alec not getting the entire picture as well. “He made papa’s coin disappear,” went on by saying the little warlock. “It came out of my ear!” he then added seriously when he saw the confusion on Magnus’ face when he looked at his father.

“He did what?” asked Alec slowly and looked over at Magnus, whose smile was getting wider, because he knew what probably happened. He knew Mundanes well enough and their cheap magic tricks and Clary probably taught him that when he was babysitting the boys last week, but at that exact moment, he found Rafael’s little magic trick very outstanding and he was impressed.

“You did, Raf?” asked Magnus happily and walked to his older son, leaning down and he placed a hand on top of his dark hair, gently ruffling it. “I didn’t know you can use magic too. That’s pretty impressive,” he said like the boasting father that he was and his grin grew when he saw how happy his little compliment made the little one.

Magnus’ words meant a lot to Rafael, since he wanted to impress him the most. Alec, who still didn’t know what was going on walked closer to Magnus when the other signed him to come closer and whispered something into his ear, explaining what kind of a magic he was talking about. Alec’s eyes widened when he finally understood the true meaning of magic tricks and then proudly looked at their son, who had a questioning look on his face.

“Raf, do you think you can show us how you do magic again?” asked Alec and Rafael’s face lit up when he heard that Alec was interested in seeing it too. “I’m sure Magnus is dying to see it as well, right?” asked Alec and turned around to his husband, who nodded.

“Yes. It’s not fair that you’re showing off only to Blueberry,” said Magnus playfully and lifted Max up into his lap, the little boy giggling when he was picked off of the floor and carried to the sofa. Magnus sat down and then placed Max onto the sofa next to him, Alec sitting next to Max as well. “Now then, little Shadowhunter,” said Magnus and Rafael straightened himself up. “We’re all prepared to see how you do your magic.”

Rafael felt that he had gotten nervous now that he had a much bigger crowd, placing a hand on top of his chest and took the coin out of his pocket, looking at it for a few moments. Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw the coin, but didn’t say anything; seeing his son’s magic trick was much more valuable than that old coin. When Rafael looked up as saw that all three of them were looking at him, he shifted from one leg to the other one. Alec sighed when he could see that Rafael was feeling self-conscious, probably wanting the magic trick to go perfectly. He gave his son an encouraging smile and chuckled.

“Everything okay, Raf?” asked Alec softly, checking up on his son and Rafael just nodded, squeezing the coin in his hand. He got this, he had practiced enough.

“Hey, relax,” said Magnus softly and Rafael looked up at him, nervously chewing on his lower lip. “Try not to think too much and just focus, you’re going to do a great job. Believe in yourself,” he then added and smiled. That was something that he usually said to Max when he was teaching him magic and Rafael knew that. So, now hearing that made Rafael so happy.

“Yes, listen to papa,” said Max suddenly. “It helps,” he added and Rafael gave him a little smile and smirked, nodding.

“Okay,” said Rafe and stopped thinking so much, just like Magnus had told him. Just like he did before, he showed the coin to everyone. “So you can see the coin now,” he said and smiled when he saw the three of them nodding. He extended his arms out again, palms up and just like before, he made the coin disappear by blowing into his fist. Now, little Max was so into it that he didn’t notice how the coin slipped into Rafael’s sleeve. That didn’t go unnoticed from Magnus’ and Alec’s eyes and even though they knew how he made that coin disappear, they still both had a surprised look on their eyes when Rafael opened up his little palm and showed that the coin was no longer in there.

“It disappeared again!” cheered Max again and Magnus placed a hand on top of his mouth. Maybe his reaction was over the top, but Rafael felt his cheeks heating up with happiness when he saw how surprised Magnus and Alec looked.

“By the Angel,” stammered Alec. “You really made the coin disappear!” he said, his heart dancing with happiness when he saw how proud Rafael looked of himself. “How can you know magic as well?”

“My, my,” said Magnus and shook his head in disbelief. “I couldn’t do that when I was your age!” pointed out Magnus and Rafael giggled when he saw his papa’s funny reaction. He was old enough to know when Magnus was only kidding around, but at that moment, he didn’t mind it. Usually, he was quite reserved and shy, not liking being at the centre of attention, but he liked it a lot in that particular moment.

“Really, papa?” asked Max surprised, because he was shocked to hear that. In his eyes, Magnus was an all-powerful warlock that could do anything.

“Really, really,” said Magnus, Alec just laughing along when he heard a surprised gasp from Max. “But I hope you know how to make the coin come back,” he then said and looked at Rafael, who quickly nodded. “That coin is quite dear to me, young man,” he joked and Rafael laughed.

“Don’t worry, papa, I can make it come back.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” said Magnus in an overdramatic manner.

“Make it come out of dad’s ear,” said Max, giggling as he pointed to Alec, who wore a surprised look on his face.

“Coins aren’t growing in my ears, I keep them clean,” said Alec, trying to sound ‘’offended’’ by Max’s little remark and Magnus chuckled at that, little Max laughing out loud when Rafael leaned over to Alec and appeared to pull the coin out of their father’s ear. “How did you do that?” asked Alec and looked at Rafael who was now giggling as well.

“It’s a secret,” said Rafael, trying to sound mysterious, but he just ended up looking even more adorable in Alec’s in Magnus’ eyes.

“Smart answer, little man,” said Magnus and winked. “Sometimes to keep the magic going, one must not give all of the secrets away,” he said with a grin and Rafael nodded, happy that Magnus understood, Alec letting out a small groan.

“Not fair,” complained Alec. “I want to learn how to make coins disappear too,” he added in a childish manner and Magnus chuckled. That side of Alec came out only when it was only the four of them, locked in their apartment, far away from other people’s eyes and it was adorable and special. Alec showed that side of himself only when he was comfortable enough and Magnus cherished that a lot.

“Now, now, darling,” said Magnus, scolding Alec, but then leaned against him when Max stood up and went to Rafael, begging him to show him that magic trick again. Rafael still didn’t get tired of it, so he did the trick a few times again, Max excited every time when he saw the coin disappearing and reappearing in different kinds of places.

Magnus and Alec watched their sons play with huge grins on their faces, Magnus sighing as he looked up at his husband’s face. “This really feels like magic,” were the words that slipped out of the warlock’s mouth and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“What does?”

“This, us,” he said. “A moment like this with you and the boys is magical more than anything,” he added and Alec nodded in agreement; it really did feel like magic. Being married to Magnus, having two wonderful sons. It felt like magic to have it all and he sighed happily.

“You’re right,” said Alec. “Moments like this are more powerful than all of the spells and magic combined.”

Happy, Magnus closed his eyes and relaxed when he felt Alec resting his head against his, Alec watching the boys play with love and affection in his eyes. They spent a few more moments like that, until Magnus decided that it was time for dinner, the giggling and laughing continuing at the table and later on in the evening as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
